


Dangerous Friendships

by gracegil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: George Weasley - Freeform, Hogwarts, Multi, Polyamory, Reader Insert, Weasley twins, fred weasley - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegil/pseuds/gracegil
Summary: You are friends with Fred and George, but your abusive, angry mother threatens all three of you if you continue to talk to them. You confess this to Fred and George and your relationship takes an unexpected turn. Will you survive her threats and live through the Battle of Hogwarts with your loves?Reader-insert in a relationship with twins. No sex, just fluff.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Dangerous Friendships

Professor McGonnagall walks into potions class and straight up to Snape’s desk, talking to him in low, hushed tones. You exchange a glance with Fred and George across the room, wondering what could be so important that she interrupt Snape’s class. You knew he would punish the entire class for this the rest of the period. 

“Miss Gallant, you are excused.” Snape turns coldly to you as McGonnagall turns around and motions for you to follow her. You quickly stuff your books into your bag and leave the dungeons walking behind your head of house. 

“Professor?” You ask her as you follow her up the stairs. 

“We will talk in my office,” She gives you a sad smile but doesn’t say anything else until you are sitting across from her desk. Your heart was pounding fast now, sure that you were in trouble for something, but you couldn’t remember what. 

“Miss Gallant…” McGonagall seems to be choosing her words carefully. “I am sorry to have to tell you this, but I have just received word that your father has passed away suddenly.” The office around you, and even McGonagall’s words, seem to fade away as the news sinks in. 

Memories flashed through your mind of his warm smile and comforting arms. Your mother was a terror, but your father… he was the exact opposite of her. He was always there to protect you from her. He never laid a hand on her, but he never let her hurt you either. She would yell at him for hours, angry over the smallest thing, but the second she turned on you, he would make up some task to get you out of the house until she cooled down. He couldn’t be gone. 

“How?” You pulled yourself back into the office. 

“I believe it was an accident. At your home. He fell, I think. But I do not have many details. Your mother asked that I escort you home.” McGonagall’s voice is low and comforting, but you still felt a chill run down your spine at the thought of going home alone with your mother. 

“She killed him.” The words slip out of your mouth before you could even think about holding them in. 

“What?” McGonagall questions.

“Nothing.” You take your words back, even though you know them to be true. Without you there, your mother probably killed him. “Can I go pack a bag before I leave?” You ask and she nods her permission. You walk through the quiet halls up to Gryffindor tower, feeling empty. You go through the motions of packing a bag and return to Professor McGonnagall’s office before classes let out. You won’t be able to tell the twins where you have gone. She guides you to her fireplace and you step out into your familiar living room. 

Your mother is waiting when you step out. She shows no emotion but a deep fear sinks in at how she will change when McGonnagall’s protective presence leaves. The Professor offers her condolences before returning through the fireplace and you are alone with your mother for the first time. You don’t dare meet her eyes, but step around her, heading straight for the stairs that lead to your bedroom. 

“(y\n).” She says cooly and you freeze on the stairs but do not turn around to face her. “The funeral will be tomorrow. You will behave respectably.” She pauses and you bound up the last few stairs to your room, sinking against the closed door behind you. For the first time, tears fill your eyes. You feel so alone; you were not prepared for how cold and empty the house would feel without him. She is so cold, so distant, that you know she feels no emotion at the loss of her husband. How could she? 

You manage to stay locked in your room, alone, until the funeral the next day. You are surprised your mom left you in peace that long, but you don’t question the gift of time alone. When you finally emerge and walk down stairs in a simple black dress, her silence breaks. 

“No.” She says as she looks you up and down. “You look horrible. Go change, now. And put some makeup on.” You don’t move and she takes a step towards you. You try to keep your body from flexing instinctively at her movement. You turn around and do as she says, hoping to just make it through the awful day. 

There were not many people at the funeral and you knew that was her fault. She alienated your family by the way she treated everyone. The funeral was even harder than you imagined and it finally hit that he was really gone forever. A single tear slips down your cheek and you felt your mother’s death-like grip on your forearm. Her nails dug into your skin, but you did your best to not let it show on your face. 

“I said you would behave respectably.” She hisses in your ear and you square your shoulders, trying to press down the emotions until you were out of her sight. She guides you roughly to the car and you got in silently. When the two of you are finally alone, she lands a sharp slap against your cheek. Your eyes stung from the force and you can’t hold back the sharp gasp that escapes your lips. “No daughter of mine will make a fool of herself in public like that.” She says before spending the rest of the short car ride in complete silence. 

You long for the comfort of Hogwarts. For the open arms of Fred and George, your best friends. They did not know your mother and you wanted to keep it that way. When you get home, you run upstairs before she could say anything else. The next morning, you silently packed your bag again and slipped downstairs in search of your coat by the back door, hoping not to wake her. You carefully take your coat off the hook and turn around to find her standing in the kitchen, arms crossed, a cold look on her face. 

“Leaving?” She asks, clearly annoyed. 

“Yeah. I have school.” You try to brush past her but she pushes you hard and you fall against the counter corner. The side of your head bangs sharply into corner and you can feel blood trickle down the side of your head. Panic fills your chest as the black spots in your vision fade away. You stand up and walk to the front door, her screams following you, but she does not move; she makes no effort to slow you down. 

You wipe the blood off on your sleeve and don’t slow down until your house is blocks away. You stop suddenly, realizing that you don’t know how to get to Hogwarts in the middle of the term. Your owl, Hopper, was still at school. It takes a few minutes before you remember the Leaky Cauldron and you run down the subway steps, hoping to get there quickly. 

When you walk in the bar, it is almost completely empty, just like always. The bartender greets you with a lop-sided smile and you realize how lost you must look right now. But you only have one focus- get back to Hogwarts. 

“Hi…” You greet the bartender awkwardly. “I need… I need to get back to Hogwarts.” You say, hoping he knows how to do that. 

“In the middle of term?” He eyes you suspiciously and sets down the glass he is wiping off. 

“Yeah… Family emergency. Had to come home. I need to get back though.” You give him as little information as possible. He eyes you again before nodding and disappearing through a door into the back. You glance around the room nervously, hoping you made the right decision by coming here. A few minutes later, the man returns and hands you a glass of butterbeer. 

“I got word to Hagrid. He’s coming to get you.” He offers a kind smile. 

“Thanks,” You say and take the drink. It is only a few minutes before Hagrid shows up, bustling through the same door the bartender disappeared behind. 

“(y\n)! Didn’t know yer were coming back now, or would’a sent someone!” He gives you a clumsy, rough hug but you smile up at him anyway, knowing he means the best. 

“I didn’t know, Hagrid. Thanks for coming.” You follow him back through the swinging door and he gestures to a fireplace. You step through and walk out into Dumbledore’s office. 

“Ah, Hagrid. Miss Gallant, my condolences on the passing of your father.” Dumbledore smiles kindly at you. 

“Thank you, Headmaster.” You say and he turns back to his work and Hagrid pulls you out of the office. 

“What happened to yer eye?” Hagrid asks as you walk down the echoing stone hallway. 

“What?” Your hand flies to the side of your face, suddenly remembering the cut. “Oh, nothing. Accident.” You mumble and he doesn’t ask anything else. “Thanks again, Hagrid. I’m going to go find my robes for class.” You turn sharply up a flight of stairs, heading for the Gryffindor tower. 

Thankfully, everyone is at breakfast so you don’t meet anyone before reaching your room. You change into your robes and do your best to hide the now-bruising cut on your temple. You have barely slowed down to think about what all has already happened this morning, but you know now is not the time to stop either. A bell chimes somewhere and you grab your book bag and sprint down to Transfigurations. 

McGonnagall gives you a surprised glance, but does not stop teaching when you walk into class a few minutes late. You silently slip into your seat and avoid meeting anyone’s gaze. It takes a few minutes for you to look up, hoping the curiosity would have worn off by now at your sudden appearance. You were wrong. Fred and George are still staring at you from the desk across the row, but you ignore them. You can barely focus on the lecture today, but you do your best to scribble down notes until McGonnagall dismisses you two hours later. 

“Miss Gallant, please see me after class.” She instructs as the rest of the students file out of the room. She waited until it was just the two of you until she spoke. “I did not expect to see you back so soon. ” She tells you, but you do not respond. You really don’t know what to say to her. When no reply comes, she continues, “Here are copies of the notes from the past few days, as well as the next homework assignment due on Tuesday.” She nods her dismissal and you leave the classroom. 

You barely make it two steps out the door before the twins are at your side. Fred throws his arms around you and you can’t help but return the hug, so thankful to be back with them. You try to push off the last few days. Tears sting your eyes, but you try to push them away as your head rests on his chest. 

“Are you okay?” He whispers as you pull away and nod. 

“When did you get back?” George reaches over and brushes your hair out of your face to reveal the cut against your hairline. “What happened?” concern fills his voice. 

“I got back just a little while ago. And nothing. I fell.” You lie as you avoid his gaze and start the familiar path to your next class. They exchange a glance before running to catch up. They stay silent the rest of the way to Herbology, sensing you don’t need their questions right now. You are thankful they don’t ask anymore because your eyes are already stinging with the memories of the past few days. 

The twins don’t ask any more questions for the rest of the school day. You find yourself sitting across from them at dinner. You push the food around on your plate, uninterested in the chicken and mixed vegetables. The twins exchange an odd look and you force down a bite to keep them from asking any questions. 

“Stop it.” Your eyes flick between them and your stomach flips as the bite meets your stomach. “I’m fine. Please. Let’s just go back to normal. Please.” They both nod and change the subject to their latest prank plans, not wanting to question you now. 

*** 

As Christmas break neared, you become more and more nervous about going home for the holidays. You don’t tell your friends because you don’t want to explain why, but you felt yourself getting more jumpy and withdrawn. You can tell the twins were trying more than normal to cheer you up, but nothing seemed to help. 

When you finally step off the platform at King’s Cross, you saw her standing alone against one of the stone pillars. Spirits are high with the excitement of the holidays, but she looks sullen and cross, even from this distance. You swallow hard to push down the pit in your stomach and pick up your trunk. She doesn’t even acknowledge you, but simply turns around and leads the way to the car outside. 

Christmas holidays were the worst three weeks you could ever remember. Your mom yells at you every chance she gets and her words cut like a dull blade, leaving you jagged and broken. You try to ignore her, but it is impossible. She demands your presence at dinner every night and then spends the whole time demeaning you for the way you look or how much dinner you are eating. By the end of the break, you can barely make yourself eat more than two bites at a meal. 

Finally, she drops you at the curb of King’s Cross and drives off without a word. You breathe a deep sigh of relief, feeling like a weight has been lifted off. You struggl to haul your trunk through the station and onto Platform 9 3\4- it seems heavier than you can remember. You board the train early and find an empty compartment in hopes the twins will join you when they arrived. 

“There you are!” Fred pushes the door open just as the train lurches out of the station. “We waited outside but didn’t see you.” You smile as he throws his bag on the overhead rack and George steps in behind him. 

“You okay?” They say at the same time, furrowing their brows. 

“Yeah…? Why?” 

“You just don’t look great.” George replies as he flops down in the seat across from you. 

“Gee thanks, Weasley.” You laugh back, trying to brush away their remark. 

“Sorry, sorry… Just making sure.” Fred answers before they let the matter go. They tell you all about their Christmas break and ask you about the time home, forcing you to lie. 

*** 

A Few months later, you laugh as you round the corner to the Great Hall, walking between the twins on the way to dinner. You look away from Fred’s smiling face and see her standing at the end of the hall, talking to Draco. You freeze in your steps, suddenly feeling like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Fred and George turn around to face you, worry covering their faces at your sudden change. Draco flashes you a cool sneer before turning away from you mother and walking towards you down the hall. 

“What the hell did you do?” you barely breathe the words, but you know he hears you. 

“Just visiting with my dear aunt. Catching up on all that is going on at this pathetic excuse for a school.” He smiles as he walks past you, his footsteps echoing down the hallway. Panic fills your mind and you feel your heart racing in your chest. 

“(y\n)?” George says your name and you force yourself to not look up at him. You know he will read your emotions like an unrolled parchment.

“Stay here.” You tell them and walk forward to where you mom is waiting at the end of the hall, next to the double doors. “What are you doing here?” You ask. 

“I see Draco was right.” Her hand wraps around your forearm and her fingers dig into your skin hard enough to make you gasp. You see the twins take a step toward you, but you stop them with a single nod. They would only make this worse. They only stare behind you as you leave the room, your bag still hanging on George’s shoulder. She pulls you roughly behind her and out the large double doors into the abandoned courtyard. 

She pushes you away as she releases her tight grip on your arm and you stumble before reeling around to face her. 

“And what exactly was Draco right about?” You practically spit the words at her. 

“He said you were acquiring some… less than appropriate friends.” The twins faces pop into your mind at her words. 

“Who?” You ask, even though you know the answer. You want to make her admit it out loud. 

“The filthy blood traitors. The Weasleys.” She spits the name out as if it were a curse. “I assume that is who you were just with?” She raises her eyebrows, but it isn’t really a question. 

“So? They are Pureblood, just like you requested.” You know this is pushing your luck with her, but she did instruct you to only be friends with Purebloods. Of course, you ignored this. But luckily Fred and George were pureblood wizards, so she couldn’t really fuss about that. 

“Do not sass me.” She says with a sharp slap across your face. Tears spring up immediately and your cheek was stinging, but you tried your best to not react. “You have already disappointed this family by not being in Slytherin, do not muddle our name farther by consorting with that type.” Her face is only inches from you now but you force yourself to not move. 

“Listen to me clearly, (y\n).” She places her hand on your chin and forces you to focus on her. “I will not sit by and watch you ruin this family. If you speak to them again, I will have no choice but to take care of the situation myself.” Her words hang heavy in the air and her grip was growing tighter by the second on your chin. Her eyes were wide as she watched the words hit you. 

Take care of the situation. It was a direct threat. Against you or the twins, you were not sure. But it was a threat nonetheless. You nodded your head once to show you understood and looked at the ground, finally breaking her gaze. She lets go of your face but continues to stare at you disapprovingly. 

“You.” She said with one final glance. “Are the worst excuse for a Black I have ever seen.” She turns around and walks away, her heels clicking on the stone. You stand, frozen, until you can see her leave the grounds and disapparate. Finally, you let the tears fall down your cheeks and you felt your breath catch in a sob. You turn and run up a back staircase, not wanting to face Fred and George again. You finally collapse in an abandoned tower, your whole body shaking from the encounter. 

Your first thought is that you could ignore her. She wouldn’t know who you talked to at school. But then an image flashes in your mind of her talking to Draco and you knew that was not true. If he told her once, he would tell her again. You sit in silence for hours until your body becomes numb from the cold. You feel empty inside. The twins faces spark into your mind again and your stomach flips. They mean so much to you- how could you never talk to them again? 

You finally stand and walk numbly back to Gryffindor tower, knowing you can’t avoid them forever. You mutter the password and walk through the portrait hole with your head down, hoping to avoid attention. It doesn’t work. The twins see you immediately and yell your name, but you don’t stop. 

“(y\n)?” They catch you just as you get to the bottom of the stairs to the girls corridor. You don’t look up at them. 

“What happened? We looked everywhere for you.” Fred sounds genuinely worried and your stomach flips at the pain you know you are causing them by shutting them out like this. 

“Nothing. I’m going to bed.” You try to push past them, but George gently stops you. 

“(y\n), what happened to your face?” He gently brushes your hair back and you know your cheek must be bruised by now. Your stomach turns a somersault at his light touch, but you push the feeling down and fight your own emotions. 

“Nothing happened.” Tears sting your eyes. “I’m fine.” You pull away and they let you go this time, but you feel their eyes on your back as you run up to the stairs and slam the dorm room door shut behind you. You crawl into bed and sobs overtake your body. She was taking everything you ever loved away from you. 

*** 

You skip breakfast the next morning and walk into Potions just as class starts. You ignore your empty seat at Fred and George’s desk and sit with a couple of random Slytherin students instead. You avoid their gaze the entire class and somehow manage to avoid them all day. You skip dinner too when you see them waiting outside the Great Hall for you. It will just take a few days, then they will give up you tell yourself. You head up to your room and study alone until you hear the door open and Ginny enter. 

“Fred and George sent this.” She places a cloth napkin on your bed and unties it to reveal chicken, carrots, and a piece of bread. “They’re really worried about you. What happened?” She asks. 

“Nothing. Thanks for the food.” You say, but don’t touch it. 

“Did they… do something?” 

“No!” Your head snaps up to meet her gaze. “No. They didn’t do anything.” You say more quietly before returning to your studies. “Please, Ginny. I just…. Can’t.” You whisper the words and you hear her get up and leave the room. Your heart breaks even further and you drop the books and food into the floor and crawl under the covers. 

You manage to mostly avoid the boys for the next few days, but it is hard. They are actively seeking you out and you have to skip most meals to avoid them completely. You sit in the library until late one night, hoping the common room will be empty when you return. You slip into the common room and it is quiet except for the crackling fire in the hearth. You slowly walk across the room before someone says your name and you jump. 

“Please wait.” Fred’s voice stops you and you turn to see them sitting on the couch. He stands up and walks over to you, reaching out for your hand. You can’t make yourself stop him and you feel your chin quiver at his touch. 

“What are you doing up? It’s late.” You say in hopes they will let you go to bed without question. 

“Waiting for you. Please, just talk to us.” He whispers the words and you give in. You nod your head and follow him over to the couch, longing for just a few minutes with your best friends. Until this moment, you had not realized how much you missed them over the last few days. 

“Did we do something to hurt you?” George asks and his voice is so earnest, so longing that you have to answer him. 

“You didn’t do anything.” You answer quietly. 

“Then why won’t you talk to us?” Fred asks you, his tone mimicking his brother’s. your shoulders sink at his questions and you weigh your possible answers in your head. Finally, you decide on the truth. 

“Because she threatened you.” 

“Who?” They say at the same time.

“My mother.” 

“Threatened us?” Fred asks. 

“Is that who hit you?” George whispers at the same time as his brother and tears start to flow down your cheeks as you nod yes to both of their questions. Fred wraps his arm around your waist and George’s hugs your shoulders at the same time. 

“She said I was the most disappointing Black and if I continued to talk to you she would take care of the situation. And I don’t care what she thinks about me, but Draco will tell her if he sees me with you guys and…. And I can’t let her hurt you.” You look up at them and shock fills their faces. Of course, they grew up with Molly, who was everything a mother should be. They didn’t know a mother could treat her child this way. 

“Hey, don’t worry about us. We will kick Malfoy from here to the whomping willow!” George offers a half-smile but you shake your head. 

“She was serious. And I won’t let her hurt the people I love-“ the words spill out of your mouth before you can stop them. 

“What?” Fred’s voice is barely audible. 

“I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said- I just.” You can’t string more than a few words together and your face is suddenly hot with embarrassment. You stand to leave, but Fred gently grabs your hand to stop you. 

“Did you mean it?” He asks and you nod, knowing you can’t take it back now anyway. All the better, since you were supposed to be avoiding them. You turn from his gaze and look at George. 

“Do you really think there is anyone else we would talk to like this?” He asks softly. 

“What?” It is your turn to be surprised now. 

“This week without you has been the worst we can remember and we will do anything to make it end.” Fred answers. 

“But you can’t… Both…?” you still stand above them, Fred’s hand holding your own. You shake your head in disbelief at their words. 

“We never said anything hoping that one of us would start to fancy someone else.” George blushes deeply. 

“But yeah, of course, (y\n). I mean, how could we not? You’re perfect.” It is Fred’s turn to blush now and you can’t help but crack a small smile at their embarrassment. George’s hand reached up to take your empty one and they pull you back onto the couch between them. 

“I can’t choose between you.” You whisper the words and your heart sinks even at the thought. 

“Maybe… Maybe you don’t have to.” Fred suggests and you have to look up at his face before you realize he is serious. 

“Are you serious?” You look at George now and he nods to show his agreement. 

“If you… If you want to. We could try.” Fred says quietly and the faintest whisper of a smile plays on your lips at the thought of a life with the twins. 

“Okay.” You pull their hands onto your lap. “But I’m serious. Draco can’t know.” They both nod and you feel George’s head rest on your shoulder. You freeze under the touch but you try to make yourself relax between them. You stay like this for a long time until Fred catches you stifling a yawn and insists you go to bed. You climb the stairs reluctantly and crawl beneath the covers. 

When you wake up the next morning, you are immediately filled with a strange feeling before the memories of last night pop into your mind. You feel your face grow hot, even though nobody else is there to know your thoughts. You crawl out of bed, careful to not wake the others, and take a shower before going downstairs to the common room. As you suspected, the room is still pretty quiet for a Saturday morning. You walk to the Great Hall alone, suddenly starving after a week of skipping meals. 

As soon as you walk in, you see the twins sitting together across the room. Their eyes meet yours and you feel yourself blush again, but walk past them to find a seat alone. They get up and move down to sit across from you. 

“I told you guys, if he sees…” You start but George interrupts you. 

“Slytherin is already on the Quidditch pitch for the morning. He isn’t here.” You smile up at them and picked up a piece of toast. 

“Fine. But watch the door just in case.” You say since your back is to the grand double doors. 

“Deal.” Fred grins and they settle in across from you. “What are your plans for today?” He asks. 

“I need to finish Snape’s essay. I didn’t really do much homework this week.” Talking to the twins is so easy, it is like you never pushed them away. 

“Mind if we join? We can work in the common room so we don’t have to keep an eye out for the snake.” George asks sheepishly. 

“It’ll give me a chance to read over yours for grammar mistakes,” you say with a flirty voice and he smiles. You spend the day with them in the common room, silently working side by side. The next few weeks continue much the same way, full of stolen glances and quick touches in the hall. But you are always looking over your shoulder for Draco. Always afraid he is lurking nearby, waiting to jump and tell your mother what is happening at school. 

*** 

Two weeks before the end of the term, you sit curled up on the couch in the quiet common room. Fred and George are on either side of you, a comfortable silence settled in between you. It is well past midnight and you are the only three downstairs. 

“Mum invited you for summer holidays.” Fred says quietly. 

“Harry’ll come too, so you won’t be the only non-Weasley visiting.” George follows in an attempt to get you to agree. 

“She will never let me.” You reply and they both know it is true. You won’t risk their safety for a summer away from your mother, no matter how much that time would mean. 

“You turn 17 in July. After that, she can’t stop you. It’s wizarding law.” George tells you and you sit up and turn around to face them. 

“What?” 

“Wizards come of age at 17. You can use magic and, technically, you aren’t under your parents protection anymore. You are held accountable for your own actions. Which means you can move out.” Fred explains and you sit quiet for a few minutes, thinking through your options. 

“I can move out.” You say, hopeful for the first time in a long time. You smile at the twins and settle back in between them. You drifted off to sleep on the couch, feeling completely safe and loved for the first time since you lost your dad. 

You wake up to Fred’s gentle, sing-song voice and see the sun beginning to rise outside the windows. 

“We should move. People will come down soon.” He says and the three of you stand up and return to your own rooms for another hour of sleep before breakfast. The last two weeks of term pass quickly with finals. It is nothing compared to last year’s OWL’s, but you spend nearly every night with Fred and George in the common room studying. The last night before you left for the summer, you leave the Great Hall alone after dinner and head back to the common room in search of the twins. 

You are almost in sight of the portrait hole when an arm reaches out from behind a curtained door and pulls you into the room. You let out a quick scream before a hand covers your mouth and Fred whispers in your ear. 

“Shhh! It’s just us,” He pulls back so you can see his face and you nod before George takes his hand off of your face. 

“You scared the hell out of me! I thought you said you were waiting in the common room!” You whisper-yell at them and they smile. 

“Come on,” George turns around and starts up a flight of stairs. 

“We want to show you something.” Fred adds, following his brother. You hesitate for a moment but then sprint up the stairs in pursuit. You reach up and take one of each of their hands in your own and they both squeeze back gently at your touch. 

“Close your eyes.” They whisper and you obey. They guide you up the last few steps and you feel a slight breeze blow through your hair. They gently take the blindfold off and you see you are in one of the towers but they had transformed it. Gentle sparks rain from the ceiling, lighting up the alcove like falling stars and fizzling out right above your head. A stack of pillows rests in one corner. 

“It’s beautiful.” You breathe, looking up at the falling colors. 

“Sure is.” The boys say at the same time. You turn to them and blush when you realize their gaze is focused on you, not the sparkling ceiling. 

“What’s it for?” you asked them. 

“You.” Fred replies. 

“We wanted a chance to say goodbye. Alone.” George adds. They blush now but you just smile at them. You were still getting used to how sweet they could be when you were alone. 

“I love you.” You whisper as you put your arms around them and bury your face in the crook between their arms. Steady, strong arms wrap around you and you stand there and hold them for a long time, dreading when you will have to say goodbye in the morning. 

“Can we… can we kiss you?” Fred says hesitantly, his voice inches from your ear. You don’t even hesitate before you nod your reply, but they don’t move. 

“Who first?” George asks awkwardly and you smile at their nervousness. 

“How about I close my eyes. Then I won’t know who was first.” You whisper back and close your eyes. You stand still for a few moments before you feel a gentle hand on your chin, angling your face up to meet theirs. A soft, hesitant kiss grazes your lips and you breathe in at the sensation. You feel a hand on your waist from behind, but don’t open your eyes or turn to see which twin it is. The lips pull away but are quickly replaced by another set, these more passionate and quick than the first. They pull away too quickly and you stand there, your eyes still closed, trying to forever save the moment in your mind. 

When you open your eyes, they are both standing in front of you, just like when you closed them. You smile and give them a small, happy laugh before pulling them both down onto the pillows in the floor. You sit against the wall and wrap one arm around each of theirs, pulling them as close to you as you can. 

“I wish you could come with us tomorrow.” George says quietly. 

“Me too. Only a few weeks.” You try to make your voice sound optimistic, but you do not feel that way at all. This was sure to be harder than leaving at Christmas. You shiver at the thought and Fred pulls away from your grasp long enough to pull off his hoodie and tug it over your head. “Thanks,” you mutter and rest your head on his shoulder. 

Too soon, George murmurs something about curfew and the three of you walk downstairs to the bustling common room. Everyone is laughing and talking, savoring the last few hours together before summer holidays. You split from the twins as you walk through the door and join a group of girls playing exploding snaps as they head over to Lee Jordan in the corner. 

“Who’s sweatshirt is that?” Ginny cuts her eyes at you as you sit down and you can feel your face growing hot. 

“Oh… uh… Fred’s. I was cold earlier and borrowed it.” You laughed it off and jumped into the game in hopes nobody would think too much about it. You turned around to look at the twins, wondering if they heard and Fred catches your eye. 

“Keep it,” he mouths the words with a wink and you smile back. 

That ended up being your last chance to talk to the twins before you left. You had agreed to not sit with them on the train so Draco did not see you together. When you step off the platform at King’s Cross and reach over for your luggage, George’s hand brushes against yours in a silent goodbye. He does not turn back and you tried your best to keep any emotion off of your face as a lump forms in your throat. You search for your mom on the platform. You spot her talking to Narcissa and Draco and you have to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. 

Your mother does not even acknowledge you as you walk up. In fact, she does not speak a word until you get home, and even that is just instructions for dinner that night. You lug your suitcase up the stairs, hoping her cold shoulder would remain until your birthday and you could leave this house behind forever. 

That was too much to wish for, though. At dinner, she starts in with her usual hate-filled comments, picking on all the things you are already self-conscious about. Each time she says something, you try to picture the twins’ faces or play back a moment with them in your mind. You do not even want to think about what she would do if she found out about this. 

You do your best to remain out of her sight over the first two weeks of break. She, still demands your presence at dinner each night, though she fusses about every bite you put in your mouth. 

*** 

You hear as soon as she returned for the night. The front door slams and she screams the whole way up the stairs to your room. She throws the door open and grabs a handful of your hair, pulling you off the bed and up against the wall. You have seen her angry before, but never quite like this. Her eyes are wild with fury and her hands shake against your head. 

“Narcissa and Bella, the perfect followers.” Her words are slithery her breath hot against her face. 

“What?” Why is she complaining about her cousins? Your chest is heaving under quick, shallow breaths and your mind is reeling with possibilities. 

“It is your fault, you know. If you would only obey like Draco does, he would choose me instead.” She still isn’t making any sense to you. 

“Who would choose you?” her grip loosens on your hair and her hand falls loosely against her side, but you don’t let your guard down. 

“He would.” She looked at the wall behind you as if she could see someone there. She didn’t look sad, but angry. “You have cost me everything. I hope you rot in here.” She turned quickly, picked your wand up off the floor, and left the room. You heard the lock click behind her and you leaned back against the wall and let yourself sink into the floor. You pull your knees up under your chin and try to push down the panic rising in your chest. Without your wand, how would you apparate to the Weasley’s when the trace broke? 

Nobody enters your room for two weeks. You rarely even hear her in the house, though you had stopped trying to listen. You lie in bed all day now, barely even able to walk to the bathroom and back some days. Your seventeenth birthday passes with no acknowledgement, but you spend the entire day trying to get out of your room. You know the boys are expecting you and you have to get to them. Their faces flashing in your head was the only thing keeping you upright as you try to pick the lock. 

The sun sets outside before you manage to finally break the lock with a small click. You pick up the small rucksack you had packed and left on the bed before placing your ear against the door. You pause, listening for any sounds in the hallway before you quietly ease out and downstairs to her office. You were never allowed in here, but you are sure this is the most likely place for your wand to be. You push open the door and search through the large wooden desk until you find it under a stack of rolled parchments. You let out a sigh of relief at the familiar weight in your hands. You quietly ease out of her office and through to the front door, your heart beating so hard you fear the sound would give you away. 

“Leaving?” her cool voice makes you jump and you reel around to see her standing in the doorway. 

“I’m 17. You can’t keep me here anymore.” Your voice is hoarse after days of not speaking. 

“I can do whatever I want with you. I am your mother, after all.” You are surprised at how collected she is, even now. 

“Not anymore.” You pull open the heavy wooden door and take one step out before you hear her footsteps approaching. “Expelliarmus!” You yell, surprising her. She must have not realized you had your wand. 

“You… little… bitch.” her voice grows louder with each syllable and you see her reach for something on the table with wild, uncontrolled actions. You turn and run, hoping to cross the barrier around the house before she can reach you. Just a little bit more, just a little bit more, the words echo in your mind as you race to the place you know you could disapparate from. You hear her scream behind you and a white-hot pain erupts in your left shoulder. You turn your head to see a small blade lodged in the muscle. In one quick movement, you snap her wand over your knee and use your own wand to disapparate away from the house. 

Your feet land with a hard thud in a field and your legs give out beneath you. You fall into a heap, black spots flashing in your eyes. Your breath is coming in hard, uneven gasps and you are not even 100% sure where you are. Focus. Focus. Focus. Don’t pass out. You repeat the words again and again as you try to stay conscious. You hear voices yelling in the distance and you push yourself up on your hands and knees, trying to stand to protect yourself and wondering how your mom managed to trace you here. But even this small effort is almost more than you can manage. 

“I know I heard someone apparate.” The voice is oddly familiar but you can’t quite place it. You force yourself to stand even though it takes every last ounce of strength you have. You will not let them get you. Your vision is swimming and it takes a minute to focus on the scene in front of you. Three men stand in the field surveying the tall, billowing grass. You see the red hair before you can bring their faces into focus and you hear someone yell. 

“(y\n)!” Two of the figures are sprinting towards you and you realize where you are- the Burrow. Fred reaches you first and throws his arms around you before you groan in pain and he sees the small blade still in your shoulder. “Oh god.” His voice cracks. You feel him gently lift your bag off your shoulder before placing his arms beneath your knees and gently lifting you off the ground. Your body collapses against his and a small gasp of pain escapes your lips. 

“I’m sorry, love.” He breathes against your forehead, his voice filled with pain. You hear George run up beside you, his worry matching his brothers. 

“Oh god. What happened?” he asks, his voice distant and raspy. 

“I don’t know. Get her bag.” Fred carries you into the house and you feel something soft underneath you but can’t open your eyes. A female voice starts telling the boys what to do, and it was all you can do to focus on what was happening around you. 

“Who did this?” She asks. 

“Her mother, I think.” George’s voice was clearly full of pain. 

“We need to take her to Saint Mungo’s” She says and you shake your head. 

“No. That’s the first place she will look.” You gasp out the words and the room goes silent. You feel yourself sway with unsteadiness and gentle hands hold the sides of your ribcage.

“Hold on, love. Just hold on.” George’s voice was close and you feel him position himself so your head leans against his chest so you didn’t fall back. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” The woman’s voice sounds worried. ”Fred, you have to get it out of her shoulder while I hold pressure.” Her voice suddenly takes a more commanding tone. 

“I.. pull it out? I can’t.” Fred sounds panicked. 

“You have to.” She says and you feel a gentle touch on your uninjured shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, (y\n).” Fred whispers in your ear and you suddenly feel him grasp the handle of the blade and pull it out of your skin. You try to stay strong, but the action pulls a cry of pain from your lips and you reach up to grab George’s arm to help steady you. Something pushes hard against your shoulder, the pressure making your head swim again. 

“Gonna… pass… out.” You breathe against George’s chest. 

“Tell me what to do. Tell me how to help.” Fred’s voice is filled with panic. You try to reach out your right arm to find him, to reassure him, but instead you slump against George and pass out from the pain. 

The next thing you are aware of is a dull thudding in your left shoulder. You are laying on your back and you feel a blanket over your body. You scrunch up your eyes, trying to push down the feeling of nausea that suddenly hits you. 

“Hey,” a voice says and you open your eyes. You are in a small bedroom you have never seen before. Your eyes scan the dark room before landing on two faces hovering over you- the twins. Worry is etched into every inch of their faces and tears spring into your eyes when you remember arriving at the burrow. 

“Love? What hurts? What can we do?” George’s voice is quiet and you reach your right arm out to him, trying to reassure him. 

“Hello,” you offered up a half-smile as George brings your knuckles up to his lips and Fred bends down to gently kiss your forehead. 

“What happened?” Fred asks gently. 

“Mum.” Is the only reply you give, but it tells them everything they need to know. 

“I’m so sorry.” George’s eyes are watery as he stares down at you. 

“She will never get to you again.” Fred says with another kiss. They both stare at you for a long time before he speaks again. “Mum made you some broth, if you are hungry.” 

“Maybe later, thanks.” You mumble as your eyelids grow heavy. 

“Just get some sleep. We will be right here.” George promises you and you let exhaustion pull you back under. The next time you wake up, The boys are both asleep in the floor and sunshine is streaming in the room. You watch them sleep for a few minutes, their peaceful, steady breathing was comforting. You shift a little in bed, trying to reach a glass of water on the bed-side table and Fred’s eyes pop open immediately. 

“I’ll get it.” He says, crossing the room. He helps you sit up against the pillows before placing a cool glass against your lips. 

“I can hold a glass, Freddie,” You smile at him. 

“But now you don’t have to.” He smiles back and you hear George move in the floor. He gets up and places a gentle kiss on your forehead before turning to his twin. “I’m going to tell mum she’s up.” His voice is deep with sleep and you can’t help but smile. George returns quickly with his mother, who smiles at you kindly. 

“Morning, dearie. How are you?” She asks. 

“Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. For everything.” You reply. 

“Can I take a look at your shoulder?” You nod and she shoos the boys out of the room to get you tea. She pulls back the bandage and mumbles something to herself before turning back to you. “Much better than last night, but I am afraid it will need a little more time to heal.” A gentle knock sounds at the door and Mrs. Weasley opens it to reveal Fred and George, each carrying things from the kitchen. 

“How is it?” George turns to his mother, not you. 

“Better, but she still needs to be careful for a few days. Her color still isn’t great… have you been sick, dear?” She turns to you and you blush. You didn’t want the boys to know how your mum had locked you in your room for so many days. But you decide to tell Mrs. Weasley so she can help you recover best. 

“I… no. But I haven’t eaten in a few weeks either…” You trail off quietly and start to pick at the edge of the blanket in your lap, not wanting to look at the twins. 

“A… a few weeks?” Fred repeats hesitantly. 

“Yeah… she got mad and locked me in my room two weeks ago. I finally picked the lock yesterday and found my wand since the trace broke.” 

“Oh, (y\n),” George breathes and walks around to the other side of the bed. He gently sits on the edge of the bed next to you and places a comforting hand on your thigh. Fred sits on the other side, facing you and holding a bowl of steaming broth but not moving. You finally manage to raise your eyes to meet George’s and you are surprised by the broken, love-filled look on his face. Your eyes flicker to Fred, whose expression matches his twins. Your stomach flips at their care, but you shoot them both a warning look and mutter “your mum,” under your breath, reminding them that she was in the room. 

“She knows, love.” Fred speaks gently and smiles at you. You feel your face flush a deep red as your head jerks up to meet his gaze. You hesitantly turn to Molly, who is smiling at the three of you. 

“What?” you turn to George on the other side of you. 

“She guessed.” He blushes.

“Apparently we don’t hide our affections very well.” Fred smiles at you and you turn to meet Mrs. Weasley’s kind gaze. She nods her head at you approvingly. 

“It’s okay, dear. I am happy you are here and safe,” She takes a deep breath and then bustles out of the room, leaving the three of you alone again. 

“Here,” Fred raised a spoon of broth to your lips. “Just a few bites at a time for now.” They watch your every move like hawks, but you do not feel awkward under their close attention. Fred is right about only trying a few sips at a time, because you feel nauseous after only three spoonful. You crumple up your nose to show him you have had enough and he sets the bowl aside on the table. 

“Scoot over.” You mutter to George and he helps you shimmy over on the bed so you are settled in the middle, making enough room for Fred to join you. The boys sit next to you. You lean your head on Fred’s shoulder and reach over to take George’s rough hand. 

“We were so worried when you didn’t show up yesterday morning.” George confesses quietly. 

“I’m sorry to show up like that. I didn’t know where else to go.” 

“Love, this is exactly where we wanted you to come. She can’t hurt you here.” Fred’s voice is deep with emotion and you nuzzle your head closer to him, earning you a gentle kiss on your temple. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of me.” You whisper the words. 

“We love you,” Butterflies erupt in your stomach at George’s words. 

“You’ve never said that before.” You reply softly and the twins exchange a look over your head. 

“Haven’t we? It’s been true for a while.” Fred says against your hair and you tilt your head up to kiss him before leaning over and doing the same to George. 

“I love you too.” You say as you settle back in your spot. Your eyelids started to grow heavy, even though you had only been awake for a little over an hour. 

“It’s okay. You can sleep. We will stay right here.” George whispers when he catches you closing your eyes. You nod and fell asleep quickly against Fred’s shoulder. When you wake up, they are still right where they promised to be. Your shoulder is throbbing worse than before when you woke up and you can’t stifle the small groan as you sit up. 

“What is it?” Fred’s worried voice asks. 

“My shoulder just hurts.” You admit and he gets up immediately and leaves the room in search of Mrs. Weasley. 

“She’ll have a potion to help.” George reassures you. Mrs. Weasley walks in soon, Fred close behind her. He was right, she does bring a potion that helps and she changes the bandages on your shoulder. Even her light touch really hurts and you reach out for George’s comforting hand to help steady yourself. George brings you a cup of soup when she finishes and you are able to eat a little more than before, your body adjusting to being cared for. 

*** 

“Who is the new Quidditch captain?” Fred asks his twin as the three of you walk out of class together. 

“Harry.” George returns. You turn to walk backwards in front of them so you can see their faces. You slap a big, exaggerated smile on your face and start to talk. 

“I’m thinking I might try out for the team this year! With Harry as captain, I might actually get the chance…” you start but before you can get a reaction out of the twins you smack into someone. 

“Oi, watch it Weasl-“ the voice starts and you whip around when you recognize it. Draco freezes in the middle of his sentence and shoots you a quizzical expression. You are only inches from him so you take a step back closer to the twins. “What are you doing here?” His voice is oddly empty of disgust now and he sounds genuinely confused to see you. 

“Going to school…” You sass him back a little but he doesn’t respond like you expected. Draco’s eyes flick to the twins behind you before traveling back to your face. 

“I need to talk to you.” He says before looking at the twins again and adding, “Alone.” 

“No way, Malfoy.” The boys say at the same time as they each place a protective arm in front of you. 

“Back off, Weasley. She can do what she wants.” Draco raises his eyebrows daringly at you. Something about his attitude makes you want to hear what he has to say. 

“Fine.” You step away from the twins and follow Draco a few steps away down the hall. Out of earshot, but not out of sight, of Fred and George. “What do you want?” You ask and cross your arms. 

“Your mother told us you were injured and hiding out somewhere, not coming back to Hogwarts. She made it sound like you were close to dead.” 

“Sorry to disappoint.” You snap back, your anger at your mother coming out towards Draco. “Why do you care?” 

“I don’t. But she’s acting insane. If she finds out you’re here, she will come for you and I wouldn’t put anything past her right now.” You furrow your eyebrows at Draco. He was acting very strange.

“Are you going to tell her….?” You cautiously ask the question. 

“I have more important things to worry about than what you do.” He spits the words out, his mood suddenly changing dramatically. He spins around on one foot and walks down the hallway, leaving you standing alone. As soon as he turns away, the twins walk over to you, their faces full of worry. 

“What did he want?” Fred asks you. You look around the busy hallway and decide to save it for later so you can talk alone. 

“Later. Let’s go to class.” You turn to walk the familiar pathway to class, but your mind is reeling with theories after your brief encounter with Draco. You barely even notice the next class and the twins keep shooting you worried looks throughout the whole lesson. The day continues like this until you are finally free from classes and you drag the twins outside to the lake where you cannot be overheard. 

“Why would he tell you that?” George furrows his brows after you retell your conversation with Draco. 

“I don’t know, but he lives with Bellatrix so if he says mum is off it, she really must have done something to worry him.” You answer as you pull up a handful of grass. 

“But why would she make it sound like you were dead?” Fred’s worry echoes his brothers. 

“No clue, unless she thinks so too.” You shake your head, almost in disbelief. 

“She thinks she killed you?” George sounds horrified. 

“Look, I don’t know. But apparently she doesn’t know I’m even here. I don’t think Draco will tell her at this point, but he could let it slip and Aunt Cissa might tell her.” 

“Aunt ‘Cissa?” They repeat your words together, matching puzzled faces looking at you. 

“Yeah…” You say slowly. “Narcissa. Draco’s mum.” You shake your head quizzically at them, wondering why they were suddenly acting so confused. 

“You’re related to Malfoy?” Fred asks and you smile, suddenly realizing they must not know this. 

“Yeah. But Narcissa isn’t really my aunt. She’s cousins with mum, I just call her aunt. And Draco does the same to my mum. You didn’t know that?” 

“No.” They shake their heads at the same time. 

“Sorry. Thought everyone did. That’s why Draco told her about you guys last year.” You explain and they nod their comprehension. Relief floods their faces. 

“I always wondered about that. I thought he was… well I thought he was jealous.” George admits with a blush and you can’t help but smile at him. 

“No,” You reward his confession with a small kiss on the cheek. 

“Don’t go wandering off in the castle alone from now on. Please.” George’s gaze meets yours and you see how serious he is. 

“Just take someone with you, in case she shows up. Or Malfoy changes his mind.” Fred adds and you agree, knowing it is from concern from you. The three of you lay on the grass until dinner and then you walk back to the school, hand in hand. 

*** 

When you step off the platform at King’s Cross, your eyes immediately start flicking through the crowd searching for any familiar faces that could mean trouble. George steps in front of you protectively and you can feel Fred’s hand gently touching the small of your back. Your stomach fills with butterflies as nervousness washes through you. They guide you straight out of the station and to the blue car that brought you here months ago. You notice multiple wizards surrounding the group and quickly ushering the students into the waiting car. 

“What’s going on?” You whisper to George. 

“Protecting Harry. We will explain more at the house.” He whispers back and you settle in between them nervously. You are surprised when the car stops soon on a cobblestone street with a long line of row houses. 

“Harry’s godfather’s house.” Fred explains as the three of you are ushered into the house. The hallway is dark and the walls lined with covered picture frames. The house feels unused and a chill runs down your spine. Something feels familiar about this place but you cannot identify what until the kitchen door opens and a man with wild, black hair steps out. You instinctively hide behind George, your fingers slipping through his beltloop to keep you safe. He embraces Harry and greets the others before you feel comfortable enough to let go of George and step forward. 

“(y\n)?” his voice is full of questions and you nod back to confirm his guess. “Well this explains a lot. It’s nice to see a familiar face on our side.” He offers you a welcoming smile but you furrow your brows in question. 

“What do you mean it explains a lot?” 

“C’mere. I’ll show you.” He sighs and you follow him into another room. Sirius pulls back a curtain to reveal a huge painted family tree. A gasp catches in your throat at the familiar sight- there is one exactly like this in your home. Your eyes slowly take in every inch of the painting, your mind filling with longing and hatred all at once. You look first at your father’s face, attached to the family line by marriage and underlined by the years of his birth and death. Your eyes finally flick to your own portrait but you gasp when you realize it has been blacked out like someone burned it. 

“What happened?” Your fingers lightly touch the mark. You look up at Sirius’s place, which you already know matches your own. 

“All the Blacks have these shrines painted in their houses. When you erase someone from one of them, they are erased in every home.” Sirius explains with a sad voice and you finally look up at him. His eyes are full of disappointment at the actions of his family. 

“She did say I was the most disappointing Black. Looks like you’ve been replaced.” You offer a half smile to show him that this does not bother you. He laughs at your statement and pulls you into a hug. 

“Even if you don’t love them, it still hurts to be unwanted.” He whispers so only you can hear and you nod as a lump pushes up in your throat. “Let’s go to the kitchen. Molly said she was making tea.” You follow Sirius to the kitchen where Fred and George are waiting, a seat saved between them. They don’t ask about your conversation with Sirius but as you sit down you feel both of them place a gentle, comforting hand on your thigh under the table and your heart swells with thankfulness for their constant support. 

Christmas with the Weasley family is unlike any other you have experienced. Even with the many secret meetings of the Order of the Phoenix and the looming dread of Voldemort’s hunt for Harry, the house is filled with laughter and joy. Mrs. Weasley does her best to distract the kids from the outside world and enlists them to help with decorations and making Christmas cookies. On Christmas Eve, all the women spend the entire day in the kitchen preparing for a glorious family dinner. 

You are upstairs changing before supper when you hear a simple knock on the door. You do a quick twirl in the mirror to make sure your dress is zipped before you open the door to see Fred and George standing there sheepishly. 

“You look….” Fred’s eyes widen and his voice trails off as he looks at your dress. 

“…beautiful.” George finishes for him and you stand on your tip-toes to kiss them. 

“Can we talk to you for a minute?” They ask together and you step back for them to enter the room you have been sharing with Ginny and Hermione, who are both downstairs already. They glance between each other and you get a little nervous wondering what they want to talk about. 

“We wanted… we wanted to give you this.” George says as his twin holds out a small velvet box. Your heart flutters up to your throat as you reach out to take it. 

“Merry Christmas, love.” They say together as you open it. The box contains a simple necklace with two tiny diamonds settled in it.

“Oh, it is beautiful,” you breathe the words as you take the necklace out and put it on. “One for each of you. Right here, close to me.” Your fingers brush against the necklace on your neck and you thank the boys with a kiss. “Thank you. You shouldn’t have gotten me anything.” 

“But we wanted to,” Fred smiles back at you. You reach into your trunk and pull out a similar box. It is your turn to blush as they open it to reveal a set of cufflinks with your first initial on them. 

“I thought you could pin them to your Quidditch robes… for luck.” You blush away and look at the floor. “Of course, only if you want to…” George’s gentle hand pulls your chin up to look at them. 

“Love, they are perfect.” He smiles and you give a sigh of relief. 

“But I’m not waiting for Quidditch to wear it,” Fred grins and pins his to his left sleeve. George does the same and you smile at them, butterflies filling your stomach as they do every time you see them express affection for you. 

“Mum’ll be mad if we’re late for dinner.” George says and the three of you head downstairs together.

*** 

You settle in on the couch in front of the fireplace, knowing it will be hours before Umbridge lets the boys out of detention. It seems like they spend half their nights in detention now and you don’t always stay up to wait on them. But tomorrow is April 1 and you want to be the first to wish them happy birthday. Ten o’clock passes, then eleven, and still they have not returned. The common room slowly empties and your eyelids grow heavy with the quiet crackling warmth of the fire. Your eyes droop closed, but you are sure you will hear the portrait hole door open. 

“Love,” George’s sing-song voice lulls you awake and you feel a gentle peck on the tip of your nose. You smile as you open your eyes and George’s happy face comes into focus just inches from your own. You glance up at the clock and see it is past midnight now. 

“Why are you sleeping down here?” Fred leans over the back of the couch and greets you with a kiss. 

“Waiting to tell you happy birthday!” You push yourself up to make room for them on the couch. The boys settle in on either side of you as you wrap your arms around theirs, pulling them close. “How does it feel to be eighteen?” You whisper to them as they lean their heads on your shoulders. 

“Tired.” George laughs and you rub his hand with your thumb. 

“Umbridge in a bad mood?” You ask. 

“When is she not?” Fred replies with a sigh. 

“What did she make you do?” Umbridge was having to be more and more creative with her punishments as more and more students broke the rules. 

“Doesn’t matter. We’re here with you now.” George answers and snuggles closer to you. “Thanks for waiting up.” 

“I wish you guys would be more careful.” You whisper to them and your voice cracks. They both sit up on either side of you, worry filling their faces immediately. “I just- It’s hard to see you hurt like this.” You confess and they flick a quick glance at each other before focusing back on you. 

“We’re sorry, love.” Fred says. 

“Promise we will be more careful.” George echoes and they settle back in beside you, the three of you enjoying a comfortable silence and the crackle of the fire. 

*** 

Two months before the end of term, you are walking back to Gryffindor tower after studying late. The castle is quiet as you trudge back to the portrait hole exhausted. You round the corner and almost run into the twins, whose smiles reach their eyes when they see you. 

“Hello, love.” George plants a soft peck on your cheek. 

“We were just coming to walk you back.” Fred adds a kiss to the other side and you open your mouth to reply but you are interrupted by a sharp shriek. 

“Wha- I- NEVER. MISS GALLANT. I just-“ Umbridge’s heels send sharp clicks down the hallway as she walks quickly over to where you are standing. She looks between you and the twins, practically shaking with anger. “That is strictly forbidden, Miss Gallant. Detention. Now.” She grabs your arm sharply and pulls you off behind her. 

“No! It wasn’t her fault,” Fred starts, panic in his voice. 

“It was us. We will take the detention. Let her go!” George speaks at the same time but she shushes them by pointing her wand back at them. 

“Maybe this will teach you two to follow the rules. Back to your common room. NOW!” Her voice is on the verge of a scream. 

“It’s okay. Go.” You mouth the words to the twins, hoping they can read your lips from halfway down the hall. Umbridge turns around and guides you to her office, her fingers still digging into your skin. 

“Miss Gallant, I will have strict obedience of the rules at my school.” She says as you sit down at the table facing her desk. “This punishment is for your own good.” Your stomach flips at her words, knowing she is buying time to think of what horrible punishment she will inflict on you. “Tonight, you will be writing lines.” She says and hands you a stiff, black quill. 

“What do you want me to write?” You ask without looking at her. 

“Undesirable.” She states with a cool smirk. She sets a single piece of parchment in front of you and you take a deep breath. Harry had told you about this quill. Instead of writing on the parchment, it drew the words into your skin. You are deeply aware of her gaze on you as you set the quill on the parchment and take another breath before writing the first letter. It is all you can manage to not show a reaction on your face. The letter scratches in to your left forearm and each letter stings like a razorblade. She watches you for a few minutes before turning around to other work when you do not give the reaction she was hoping for. 

As soon as her back is turned, you wince and shake your head in pain. She cannot see. You continue to write the word again and again, each time digging deeper and deeper into your arm. You can feel blood trickling down your arm but you don’t lift your sleeve to see. You often glance at the clock on the wall as the hours pass by but still you write. You are getting light-headed from the pain but you do your best to not let it show. 

Finally, three hours later, she dismisses you and you walk calmly out of her office before letting yourself collapse against the wall outside when the door is closed behind you. A steady trickle of blood is dripping down your hand now and the skin is rough and jagged where the pen marked it so many times. You take a deep breath to steady yourself before starting the long climb back to the common room. 

It is almost 1:00am so you don’t see anyone until you cross through the portrait hole and straight into the twins waiting arms. 

“Oh love.” They breathe together, their arms wrapping around you. 

“We were so worried.” George says as you collapse against them. “It’s all our fault.” 

“What did she do?” Fred adds. 

“My arm.” Is all you can manage as they lead you to the couch. You sit down and Fred gently pulls up your sleeve, revealing the jagged, cut skin. 

“Oh, god.” They gasp and you sink back into the pillows. Their eyes meet when they see what your arm spells out and you can see anger flash on their faces. George gets up immediately and goes to their room to get towels to wipe off the blood and Fred pulls out his wand and starts muttering every healing spell he knows. George returns and starts gently wiping away the blood dripping down your arm and Fred’s spells help heal the wound, though it still stings sharply. 

“Thanks,” You try to smile at them but it comes across as more of a grimace. George is kneeling in front of you and Fred sits on the couch beside you, still holding your arm. 

“Do you need anything else?” George asks and you shake your head no. He moves to sit beside you and you slip you hand in his and rest your head on Fred’s steady shoulder.

“I’m fine.” You mutter unconvincingly. The emotions you have pushed down all night are stinging your eyes and you take a few deep breaths, trying to not let them show. But they see a single tear slip down your cheek. 

“What is it, love?” Fred’s voice is filled with concern. 

“Just a long night.” You sigh back and snuggle closer to them. 

“Promise we will be more careful from now on.” George mutters back and you flash back to when they made that same promise a few weeks ago about being more careful with pranks. Now they had to use caution with you too. You couldn’t keep asking them to be different. 

“I’m okay. You don’t have to be any less for me.” You whisper to them, earning yourself a kiss on each side of your head. You fall asleep between them, their strong, steady arms wrapping you up safely. George gently shakes you awake the next morning as the sun comes up, suggesting the three of you go back to your own rooms before people start coming down for the morning.

“Hey love, do you have a few minutes?” George leans over the couch in the common room and asks in your ear a few nights later after dinner. 

“Nope.” You respond teasingly until you turn around and see the serious expressions on their faces. “Of course,” you nod yes and follow them wordlessly out the portrait hole and to the alcove where they first kissed you. They stop and face you and your eyes flick nervously between their faces. 

“What is it? What happened?” You ask, already imagining the worst. They look at each other and nod an unspoken agreement before Fred says anything. 

“We… We think it is time for us to leave Hogwarts.” He says simply. 

“We don’t need our NEWT’s to open a joke shop and Umbridge is sure to be easier on you if we go.” George adds. 

“If we go now, we can get a shop all ready and set up while you finish your last year.” Fred’s words quickly follow his brothers and you get the feeling that they have rehearsed this. A sinking feeling hits your stomach as you stare back at them wordlessly. 

“We’ve always known our talents reside outside the academic field…” George adds with a shrug. 

“When?” Your voice is raspy with emotion and you can only manage the single word. 

“Soon.” They respond at the same time, not giving you the definite answer you want. Your mind is reeling with what life will be like without them here, but you know that you can’t ask them to stay. On top of that, they are right; they don’t need NEWT’s to build the life they want and you can see the logic in what they are suggesting. 

“Okay.” You nod. 

“Okay… what?” They ask. 

“I think you’re right.” Then a thought hits you. George said Umbridge would be easier on you if they were not here. Was that their way of leaving your relationship behind at Hogwarts too? “Does... Does this mean… you want to… want to break up?” You stumble over the words and look at the ground, unable to meet their eyes. 

“Of course not!” the words rush out of their mouths and relief floods you. They take a step closer to you. 

“Love, we can’t do this without you.” Fred’s voice is deep with emotion and you finally look up and meet his eyes. 

“We love you, and that is part of why we want to leave.” George says. “Umbridge will be easier on you, but also we can have the shop ready for… for you.” He blushes a deep red and a small, embarrassed smile plays on his lips. 

“We want your support before we make any decisions.” Fred adds as he reaches out to catch your hand. George does the same and they pull you closer to them. 

“I don’t know what I will do without the two of you here, but I understand why you have to do it. And I support you.” They sigh with relief and lean in to kiss your temple. A pit forms in your stomach at the thought of them not being here, but you try to ignore it as the three of you return to the common room. 

Two weeks later, the twins fail to show up for your Transfiguration lesson and you know they are in their room preparing to leave Hogwarts forever. You fight back tears and struggle to pay attention to the lesson. Finally, you hear fireworks going off in the hallways and you are the last one out of the room, your heavy feet dragging at the thought of saying goodbye. You follow the crowds out to the courtyard and see the twins circling the air as fireworks explode around them. They circle until they see you and wave one last time, then they fly off the grounds for the last time. 

Classes were over for the day, so you trudge back to the common room alone. Ginny and Ron walk in soon and find you on the couch. 

“Did they tell you first?” Ron asks as your fingers gently brush the necklace they gave you. 

“Yes” You answer hesitantly, unsure what the twins told him about your relationship. 

“We know.” Ginny seems to read your mind and your eyes meet hers. “I’m sorry they’re gone. But mum invited you for the summer so you’ll see them soon.” Her smile is genuine and you give her a grateful hug. You had been unsure how the twins’ family would react to you, and you are so thankful for their approval. 

The ending of the semester was hard and you are so relieved to step off the platform at King’s Cross. Your eyes scan the crowd for your favorite red-heads, but you do not see them anywhere. 

“They are going to meet us at the house. We needed someone to stay there, just in case.” Molly whispers in your ear, but she doesn’t explain what ‘just in case’ is all about. You lug your trunk out of the station and pile into the back of the blue car with Ron and Ginny. 

“We are so glad you are staying with us this summer,” Arthur smiles back at you on the ride home. 

“Thank you for the invitation.” You respond genuinely. 

“You didn’t really think we would let you go back after last year?” Ron says, earning himself a disapproving look from his mother in the front seat. 

“Still, you didn’t have to ask. I’m thankful.” You smile at him to let him know you were not offended by his remark. 

You barely step out of the car at the Burrow before Fred throws his arms around you and sweeps you off your feet. You squeal in surprise and throw your arms around his neck to plant a kiss on his lips. You are barely back on two feet before George is there, his arms wrapped around your waist. 

“Missed you, love.” You whisper to him. 

“We missed you more.” He responds and Fred agrees behind him. They pull your trunk from the back of the car and carry it up to the room you will share with Ginny for the summer. The Weasley home is busier than you remember it being in the past, with members of the Order stopping by daily with reports of everything happening in the wizarding world. It is almost a week before it slows down enough for the twins to take you to their new shop. 

You step out of the fireplace in the back room and cross the storage room to see the shop. Pride wells up in your chest as you see the brightly colored shop filled to the brim with joke products, prank instructions, and potion bottles. Shelves line the walls with flashing or spinning displays and sparklers whirl around the ceiling. You walk silently around the shop, trying to take it all in. 

“It’s wonderful,” You smile as you turn around to face the boys, who are leaning against the counter. 

“You really think so?” Fred asks nervously. 

“Oh, love. It is amazing. I couldn’t be more proud of you two.” You kiss them both with a laugh. “It is more than I could imagine.” They spend the next few minutes pointing out specific products they are proud of before they unlock the door for the day. The shop fills quickly and you put yourself to work behind the register, in awe of what they have built. You spend the rest of the summer like this, working at the shop during the day and spending the evenings with the whole Weasley family. 

As the end of summer nears, the three of you spend almost every night around the Weasley kitchen table with the Order of the Phoenix, listening to the plans for getting Harry to safety at the Burrow before the trace breaks. You volunteer immediately to help, much to the worry and dismay of the twins. But you insist and they eventually have to give in since they are volunteering too. The night before Harry’s birthday, the three of you apparate to Little Whinging together and walk into Harry’s home. 

The twins both take the Polyjuice Potion, but Mundungus insists that you remain yourself and act as a guard instead of a fake Harry. Tension builds in the room as the moment nears and you turn around and realize you can no longer tell which of the two Harry’s are yours. A smile tugs at your lips as your eyes flick between the matching figures, hoping something will give them away. 

“Looking for us, love?” They say together behind you, close to your ear. You jump and turn around as they laugh at you. 

“Thought you could always tell us apart.” George teases you, trying to distract all of you from the moment. 

“You two, yes. I’ve never actually spent that much time looking at Harry.” You flirt back. 

“Something we are thankful for.” Fred leans in to give you a kiss and you instinctively pull back. 

“I’m sorry.” You laugh at his hurt expression. “It’s throwing me off.” You motion up and down his body, which now looks like Harry instead of the man you love. 

“Close your eyes then.” George laughs and you obey as two pairs of lips meet yours before Mundungus declares it’s time to go. 

“Be careful, love.” You whisper to Fred as he pairs up with Mr. Weasley. You get in a group with George and Remus and prepare to take off. It is chaos from the moment your feet leave the ground and you know immediately that someone has given up the group. Death Eaters surround you immediately and it is all you can manage to stay in formation with Remus and George. You send every protective spell you know, but still they threaten to knock you off your broom. 

“Severus!” You hear Remus yell and your head shoots around to see where he is. Just then, Snape points his wand right at George and the sparking curse knocks George off his broom. 

“No!” You throw a curse back at Snape and fly to George’s falling body as fast as you can. Fear builds in your chest as you hurtle towards the earth. You reach out and barely manage to catch him and pull him back onto your broom before you land with a thud. He falls off, but it is not as hard as if you had failed to catch him. 

“George?! Georgie?!” You yell his name and roll him over on his back as Remus lands next to you. A gaping wound covers the left side of his head and blood is gushing. 

“We have to get him out of here.” Remus commands and the two of you lift him onto your broom and manage to get to the portkey. You land in the yard at the Burrow with George propped up on your shoulders. You struggle with Remus to get him inside and onto the couch. Molly sets to work immediately, but you just drop to your knees beside his unmoving body.

“George. Please be okay. Please be okay.” You repeat the words again and again. You hear the distinct pop of a portkey outside and Fred yelling your name. He bursts through the door but freezes in place when he sees the scene in the living room. 

“Georgie.” He mutters his twin’s name and drops on the floor next to you. “Are you okay?” He turns to you with worry. You nod your head in reply and George’s eyes flutter on the couch. “Hey, George.” Fred murmurs. 

“I’m saint-like.” George replies and you shoot Fred a worried look. 

“Come again?” He asks, his voice strained. 

“Get it, Fred? I’m holey.” George motions vaguely to his ear and you sink back onto your feet in relief. 

“Of all the ear related humor, you’re choosing holey?” They laugh and you let out an exasperated, but relieved, sigh. 

“Hey love.” George turns to you with a slight smile. You smile back and press his hand to your lips. 

“Be grateful she was with us. George would’ve hit the ground if she didn’t catch him.” Remus mutters and you feel Fred wrap his arm around your waist and pull you close. 

“Thanks for getting him back,” He whispers in your ear. The two of you don’t leave George’s side all night. You fall asleep on the floor next to the couch and Fred is on the other side of you. The next few days fly by with Bill and Fleur’s wedding crashed by the fall of the Ministry. Ron, Hermione, and Harry disappear amongst the chaos and you and Ginny pack up to return to Hogwarts alone. Fred and George take the two of you to the station and all of you are tense as you say goodbye. 

“Be careful.” They say to both of you. 

“You too. Don’t try anything stupid.” Ginny gives her older brothers a hug. “And send an owl if you hear anything about…” She trails off but you all know what she wants to say- Harry. The twins promise and she boards the train, leaving you alone with them. 

“I love you.” You whisper to them and they nod back, none of you sure what to say. You give each of them a quick peck on the cheek and turn to board the train without another glance so they can’t see your tears. 

Hogwarts is like a different school this time. Snape is headmaster and the rules are tighter than ever. You and Ginny continue to try to learn defensive spells, but sneaking into the room of requirement is getting harder and harder. The two of you are in detention almost nightly, even though you do nothing to provoke it. Snape seems to think that one of you will break and give him information on Harry. 

Eventually, he even stops all owls from being delivered to both of you, causing your anxiety to deepen. You are forced to rely on Lee Jordan’s nightly broadcasts for any news on Fred and George. You are up late studying in the common room one night when Ginny silently sits next to you on the couch. 

“Lee said snatchers caught a Weasley, but I don’t know which one.” She confesses and you feel sick. 

“When?” You question. 

“Last night.” She buries her face in her hands with an exhausted sigh. 

“I’m sorry, Ginny.” You mutter, but you know it isn’t enough. Possibilities run through each of your minds. If it was one of her parents, then they likely had both of them under torture right now. If it was Fred and George, then they would be questioning them about Ron’s location. But if it is Ron, that means they probably have Harry too. 

“I hate being stuck here like this.” She says quietly and you nod in agreement. You feel so helpless as a war rages outside the halls of Hogwarts. 

Three days later, the two of you are trying to study in the library, but it is almost impossible to focus with no news on any of the Weasleys. Ginny keeps sighing and massaging her temples in frustration and you feel the same way. Suddenly, Seamus bursts through the door and runs over to the two of you, earning himself a stern ‘shush’ from the librarian. He bends down and places his arms on the table breathlessly. 

“They’re here. Harry, Ron, and Hermione.” He whispers and the three of you take off at a sprint, leaving your bags and books in the library. The three of you run full speed to the room of requirement and skid to a halt when you walk in the room. Seamus was right- Harry is standing at the front of the room speaking to the group and Ron and Hermione are on either side of him. You and Ginny rush forward and greet them, relieved for any bit of news after months of silence. 

“Snape confiscates all our owls. We haven’t heard from anyone in months.” You explain to Ron and his eyebrows knit in confusion. 

“We haven’t either.” He confesses and the familiar pit of worry settles back in your stomach. “But Lee’s calling the Order. Someone will know.” Ron tells you as he runs off behind Harry and Hermione. You pace the room nervously, silently wishing for the twins safe appearance. 

The wait feels like forever, but finally the portrait opens back up and Tonks and Remus climb down the ladder into the room. Other members of the Order follow, but still you do not see the twins. Your eyes flick between each of them, silently asking for answers before you see them come down the ladder. Relief floods your mind as your eyes meet theirs. They mouth your name and you sprint across the room and throw yourself in their open arms. 

“Oh, love,” Fred whispers against your hair. 

“You’re okay.” George finishes his twins sentence. “We were so worried. Why did you stop writing?” He adds. 

“Snape confiscated our owls.” You explain and they hug you tighter. 

“We were so worried.” They say together.

“Me too.” You let go to look at them again. Their faces are thinner and more tired than you can remember, but they still have the same sparkle in their eyes and the same loving smiles face you. 

“Snape is calling everyone into the Great Hall.” Lee announces to the room and the three of you follow the rest of the Order downstairs. You watch as Harry steps forward to defiantly face Snape. Fred and George’s hands find yours as Voldemort’s voice fills the air and the whole room is seized in panic. Then the school is pure chaos. The twins get pulled away with their father to help add protective spells to shield the school as you and Ginny help evacuate underaged students. 

Explosions shake the school and bursts of light fall past the windows. Teachers and older students are fighting Deatheaters around every corner and rubble falls all around you. After you get the younger students are safe, you and Ginny rush back to help the Order in the fight against Voldemort. You sprint up the stairs in search of the twins but there is no sign of any of the Weasley family. You are throwing protective spells as quickly as you can mutter them and the halls seem to be overrun with duels. 

Panic rises in your chest the longer you search for the twins. It seems as if hours have passed since you have seen them. Cuts and bruises now cover your arms, but you barely even notice as you push through looking for their faces. Then you hear it. Someone yells George’s name and your heart falls to your feet. You sprint around the corner and see the twins against one wall, facing off against your mother and another wizard you do not know. As soon as you can take the scene in, Draco’s arm slams against your chest and he throws you into the wall, pressing a wand against your neck. He is breathing quickly and you can see a hint of fear in his eyes. 

“No! No! (Y\n)!” You can hear the twins yell, but they can’t get to you. 

“Draco. Please.” You whisper and you can feel the pressure lighten against your shoulders, but his face doesn’t change. You glance down the hall and see your mother staring back at your, her face covered in rage. 

“DO IT.” She yells at Draco but doesn’t take her wand off the twins. 

“Draco. No. We don’t have a reason to fight each other.” You keep your voice quiet so she can’t hear and something flashes in his face. You know you have his attention and you do your best to keep it. “You said she was crazy. You don’t have to listen to her.” You are talking as fast as you can, trying to reason with him. 

“Cruciatas.” You hear your mother mutter and Fred drops to the floor, his screams filling the hall. 

“NO!” You yell back at her and struggle against Draco to get to them. You feel yourself going crazy with the panic of getting to Fred, of stopping your mom. Each scream breaks your heart and makes you feel sick all at once. 

“Draco. Draco listen.” You turn back to him. “Don’t let her turn you into something you aren’t. Just walk away. That’s all I’m asking.” His eyes meet yours and he seems to be considering your words. Then he steps back, letting you free. You hear him sprint away as you turn and throw a spell at your mother, stopping her torture of Fred. 

“Leave them alone.” You step between her and the twins protectively. No matter what, you cannot let her hurt them anymore. 

“(y\n), no.” You hear George say from behind you and your eyes flick back to where he is holding Fred on the ground. He is kneeling as if trying to decide who to protect, you or his twin. 

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.” You mother’s voice is oddly calm and controlled as she rises her wand and throws your body against the wall. Your head hits with a sharp crack and your vision blurs with the pain. You try to find your wand, but everything hurts and you are fumbling around on the ground. 

“NO!” The twins yell together, their voices filled with panic. Your hands find your wand and you pick it up to throw a disarming spell when you hear her mutter the Cruciatas curse. Your whole body feels like it is on fire and you can barely breathe. You can hear the twins yelling, but their voices are distant and fading away. You can’t focus on anything except the pain filling your every sense. The stone hallway fades away and everything goes black. 

You can hear Fred crying and you try to reach him. You try to pull yourself out of the black that surrounds you to get to the twins. You open your eyes the tiniest slit, but even that hurts. You are laying on your back in the Great Hall. You force your eyes open more and see Fred and George hunched over you, sobs shaking their bodies. Ron sits behind Fred, his hand on Fred’s shoulder and silent tears running down his face. It takes a few moments to pull your thoughts together enough to say anything.

“Love,” Your voice is hoarse and broken and you have to say it a few times before they hear you. The twins heads turn in synch to look at your face. 

“Oh my god,” George breathes, lifting your hand to his lips. 

“(Y\n).” Fred repeats your name again and again, as if in disbelief. He is kneeling next to you and he drops his head to the ground in relief and exhaustion. 

“I’m right here,” you whisper to them, but you wince as the words seem to tear at your throat. 

“Get a healer.” George turns to his younger brother and Ron sprints away in search of someone to help. Everything hurts but you are so relieved to see them both alive and mostly unharmed. George leans over you and places his hands on either side of your head, his palms barely brushing against your cheeks. “What do you need?” he asks. 

“Nothing,” You breathe the words and try to shake your head no, but that sends a fresh wave of pain through your head and neck. 

“No, no, no. Don’t move. Just lie still. A healer is coming.” George commands and Fred lifts his head to look at you. His eyes are red and swollen. 

“You’re alive.” He says as if he is still trying to convince himself. 

“Yeah, I am.” You say and lift your hand to his cheek. He takes your hand, holding it there. 

“You shouldn’t have done that. Stepped in.” Fred whispers and his eyes meet yours. 

“I couldn’t let her hurt you. Either of you.” Your eyes flick to George on the other side of you and he leans down to give you a butterfly-soft kiss on your forehead. 

“I love you,” he says as Ron returns with Molly and Madame Pomfrey. 

“Oh dearie, what happened?” The boys step back so the women can heal your body. 

“She stepped between me and a cruciatas.” Fred says, his voice obviously full of worry and lingering guilt. 

“Her mum.” George adds, addressing his mother. “She held it on her for a long time before McGonnagall stepped in.” Madame Pomfrey sets to work immediately, muttering spells as her wand travels up and down your body. The pain eases almost immediately, but your whole body is still stiff and sore.

“That is all I can do here without supplies. She will be sore for a while, but should be fine.” She tells Fred and George before moving on to her next patient. The boys help you sit up against the wall and George presses a glass of water to your lips.

“Is it over?” You ask cautiously. 

“Yeah. He’s dead. Voldemort.” George answers and you take a deep breath of relief and let your head rest against Fred’s shoulder. 

“What about mum?” You almost don’t want to know, but you have to ask anyway. The boys exchange a glance before Fred answers you. 

“She… I’m sorry, love. She didn’t make it.” He says hesitantly, not knowing how you will respond to the news. 

“Oh.” Is all you say. You don’t really feel any emotion at this. They lean against the wall on either side of you and you let your head fall on Fred’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” You ask him. 

“I’m fine. She wasn’t nearly as hard on me.” He replies. 

“I’m so sorry.” You whisper. “She only went after you two because of me.” A tear slips down you cheek and George pulls you hand up to his lips. 

“We are just glad you are okay.” He lips flutter against your knuckles. 

“She can never hurt you again.” Fred adds. It is a few more hours before people start leaving the castle and going to their homes. The three of you apparate to Diagon Alley, which is eerily deserted in the middle of the day. You follow them to the shop and upstairs to their small apartment. Since last time you were here, they have transformed the third bedroom upstairs to make it yours. It was perfect in every way. The three of you spend over an hour taking turns showering and caring for each other’s countless cuts and bruises before you finally collapse in bed. You snuggle deep under the covers but the boys sit on the end of the bed, reluctant to leave for their own rooms until you are sleeping soundly. Even though you are sore and exhausted, you struggle to fall asleep. Every time you close your eyes, your mind swims with images of the battle at Hogwarts and the still, lifeless bodies of friends and teachers. You sit up and look at the boys still lingering at the foot of the bed. 

“Can you.. stay here? Just for tonight?” You scoot to the middle of the bed to make room on either side of you. The boys share a quick glance before they nod and move up beside you. You lay with your head on George’s shoulder and your arm wrapped around Fred’s behind you. Sooner than expected, all three of you are sleeping soundly. 

It takes a while to adjust to life without Voldemort, but you help the twins through it and the three of you settle into a nice routine together. You love being in the shop every day and helping take care of the little apartment upstairs. Eventually, the twins give you a wedding ring and you are overjoyed with the thought of being a Weasley forever.


End file.
